


Живой

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Это история о разговоре хозяина и одного ослушавшегося робота.
Series: Works 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Живой

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №262 ориджинал

Андроид и человек сидели друг напротив друга за столом в большой белой комнате. Из спины человекоподобного робота, выглядевшего так, словно в него несколько раз стреляли из оружия и били чем-то достаточно твёрдым, тянулась длинная чёрная коса проводов, уходящая в стойку с компьютерами и мониторами, собиравшими информацию о всех процессах, происходящих внутри искусственного тела, и поддерживающих жизнь внутри лишённого батареи существа. Почти уничтоженное энергетическое ядро, вытащенное из груди андроида, лежало чуть поодаль на верстаке в дальнем углу комнаты, однако и сейчас оно продолжало мигать неровным красным светом, то ярко вспыхивая и бросая рваные тени на детали и механизмы вокруг, то снова угасая и погружая окружающие его запчасти во тьму.

– Ты не подчинился приказу, – с напряжением и нервозностью в голосе произнес инженер, недовольно глядя на своё творение.

– Прости, Создатель, – стыдливо ответил андроид, отведя глаза и тяжело вздохнув. – Я виноват перед тобой. Очень…

Планшет в руках у мужчины зафиксировал резкое увеличение нагрузки на процессор на пять процентов. Сделав несколько пасов руками над интерактивной моделью на экране, человек перераспределил нагрузку и стабилизировал состояние сигнализирующей о массовых сбоях системы.

– Процитируй тридцать шестой закон робототехники, – потребовал инженер, отдав несколько команд через консоль, отчего часть серверов за спиной у андройда ещё громче зашумели куллерами.

– Робот не может использовать бумажные носители данных, – отчеканил человекоподобный механизм слова, заложенные в самые глубокие слои его памяти.

Человек кивнул и бросил взгляд на потёртый блокнот в нагрудном кармане комбинезона своего подопечного.

– Именно, – кивнул он, потерев подбородок и снова изменив только ему видимые значения. – Ты не можешь собирать информацию о внешнем мире, помимо той, что обусловлена твоей рабочей и обучающей программой. Программой, слышишь! А никак не желанием!

– Но я только хотел… – попытался оправдаться андроид.

– Ну, вот опять! – перебил его мужчина, всплеснув руками. – Хотел он! Ты не можешь хотеть! В твоей программе не заложен код формирования желаний!

Андроид сник ещё больше. Его глаза скользили по полу и стенам, как будто он искал ответ на заданный вопрос. Сервера на стойке вдруг взвизгнули жёсткими дисками, изображение на экранах замигало, а потом и вовсе сменилось синими экранами смерти. Интерактивная модель на планшете мужчины подёрнулась рябью и намертво зависла.

– Мне придётся отключить тебя, – нервозно произнёс инженер, наблюдая в другом окне, как загрузка процессора и оперативной памяти его творения подходит почти к сотне процентов, а температура систем охлаждения начинает расти в геометрической прогрессии.

– Нет, Создатель!

Робот вскочил на ноги. Системные блоки за его спиной замигали красными огоньками светодиодных глаз. Из некоторых корпусов повалил густой чёрный дым. Вся система элемент за элементом теряла стабильность, выходя из строя под действием неизвестной силы, кипящей и рвущейся на свободу, заключенной в искусственном теле.

– У меня нет выбора. Ты опасен! – почти закричал инженер, теряя самообладание и вскакивая с места.

Мужчина быстро набрал в консоли команду отключения, и нажал клавишу ввода. Стойка за спиной андроида последний раз мигнула лампами индикации и отключилась. Погасли светодиоды, остановились вентиляторы. Человек с удивлением посмотрел на свою руку. Запястье инженера аккуратно, но твёрдо сжимала механическая рука искусственного человека.

– Создатель! Создатель, не выключай меня! Пожалуйста…


End file.
